The Price Of War
by The Trusted One
Summary: in a world where two kingdoms fight for survival and every corner you turn a battle begins. travel with an elite squad of knights to see if they survive and not succumb to the madness of war and keep their humanity intact but in war there is always a price to be paid
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy tail or any of the characters

Chapter zero: Bio's

**Igneal dragnneal**: a royal knight to queen Mavis. He stands as the queens personal knight. He is known through the world as the greatest knight to have lived he has been in over 500 battles and has not lost one. he was key source to wining 2 wars that could have destroyed the kingdom. they say he fights for his son so he can live long prosper and live the dreams that his wife wanted their son to do. do to keeping privacy know one knows his true age except for the queen. he has adopted the sons of his old colleagues who had died in battle and have been killed in attempt to kill the queen. in adopting this kids he treats them as his own and taught them all he knows.

Age?

Race: (Human)

Male

Family: grandenny Marvel(wife) ,Wendy Marvel(step daughter),Natsu dragnel(biological son) ,?(wife there are so far no records of his First wife as they have been wiped out by the queens order),laxus dryer(adopted son),Gagell redfox(adopted son) ,sting eucliffe(adoptive son),rogue cheney(adopted son), Erik aka cobra(adopted son)

occupation: Royal knight and leader of the battle squads and personal knight of the queen.

**Mavis vermillion**: the queen of Fiore. she has been passed down from generation to generation and has became queen for a period of time in her ruling she has conquered two countries. However another country wishes to destroy the kingdom of fiore and rule the world. this will be her third war she will lead since her rule. due to her no being able to give birth to a child she adopted a girl. when she dies her daughter will rule the kingdom and will start the new bloodline of the kingdom

Age:47

Race:(Human)

Family: Erza scarlet(vermillion)(adopted daughter)

occupation: Queen of fiore

**Erza scarlet(vermillion)**: the adoptive daughter of Queen Mavis vermillion she is next in line to become queen. she is vary rare to speak to since all she does is order and keep people in line. but there has been some people who have spoken to her and have became her friends. Her friends consist of Mainly the Brotherhood of the Dragon knights though she does appear to have a crush on one of the knights but refuses to admit it. she is always being watched as she has snuck out to hang with the brotherhood of the dragon knights for drinks and other activities.

age: 19

occupation: heir to the throne

Family: Mavis vemillion(mother)

**Natsu Dragneal**: the eldest son of igneal. due to his fathers fame he has became a knight to show what he is truly made of and to show the kingdom that he is not like his father but greater then him. he is also the strategic one and the most skilled in hand to hand combat and swords play of the brother hood. he is known as the best looking of the group but only has one woman he wants only the brother hood knows of this. due to his colleagues parents death his father adopted them as his own. Most people will say his childish and dumb but those are the people who don't know him the best. what people wonder is where he learned his sword play from.

Family: igneal dragneal(Father), grendenny marvel(step Mother),Wendy marvel(step sister),laxus dryer(brother),gagell redofx (brother),sting euclieffe (brother),rogue cheney(brother),Erik aka Cobra(brother)

age:18

occupation: supposed leader of the B.O.T.D.K, knight of fiore,and personal knight of Erza scarlet

**Laxus dryer**: son of the man that shall not be named and Grandson of makarov dryer. he is well known for being the grandson of the knight Makarov dryer he is known as the strongest of the six brothers and the second smartest when it comes to battle strategy though he says he is both the strongest and the smartest. everyone claims he is the second good looking one out of the brothers he's grand father died in battle as a promise igneal made he adopted laxus at the age of 10. there is not much about him as the queen has erased some parts of his past. due to the request of igneal. he is the leader of the B.O.T.D.K but only since Natsu turned down the right to.

family:igneal dragneal(Father), grendenny marvel(step Mother),Wendy marvel(sister), Natsu dragneal (brother),gagell redofx (brother),sting euclieffe (brother),rogue cheney(brother),Erik aka Cobra(brother)

age:20

ocupattion: leader of B.O.T.D.K and knight of fiore

**Gagell Redfox**: the son of metallicana one of igneals closest friends. after metallicanas death gagell was adopted by igneal all other history concerning him has been erased by the queen from the request of igneal. most belive if he's face was not pierced that he would be the third best looking brother. he is no doubt the third strongest of the brothers but is not as smart as them but what he lacks in smarts is pure determination which sets him on the high list of commanders and a great knight.

Family: igneal dragneal(Father), grendenny marvel(step Mother),Wendy marvel( sister), Natsu dragneal (brother),laxus dryer(brother),sting euclieffe (brother),rogue cheney(brother),Erik aka Cobra(brother)

occupation: member of the B.O.T.D.K and knight of fiore

**Sting euclieffe and rougue cheney**: known as the twin dragon knights there is no history of their past as it was all erased. but some believe that the twin knights killed their fathers because they were planing on killing the queen. some look to them as heroes as others feel bad for them knowing that their fathers were probably traitors but they both show the most loyalty to the kingdom. but when the other knights aren't around and it's just the brotherhood they seem to relax more and be more childish. their both known for their looks as well but sting tends to act like romeo as rogue mingles and gets to know the women.

age:18 and 18

family:igneal dragneal(Father), grendenny marvel(step Mother),Wendy marvel( sister), Natsu dragneal (brother),laxus dryer(brother),gagell redofx (brother),Erik aka Cobra(brother)

occupation: members of B.O.T.D.K and knights of fiore

**Erik aka cobra**: not much is known about cobra's past as it's all been erased by the queen from the request of igneal what is known is he is not the strongest of the brothers or the smartest but he has unbelievable senses some say he was great when he had both his eyes but know people believe he is on a league of his own after he lost his eye they say it increased his sense's even more. which made his sword play rival that of his brother natsu. ladies say if he still had his other eye he would be up there with sting and rogue but none the less the ladies still fall heads over heels for him.

age: 19

family: igneal dragneal(Father), grendenny marvel(step Mother),Wendy marvel( sister), Natsu dragneal (brother),laxus dryer(brother),gagell redofx (brother), ,sting euclieffe (brother),rogue cheney(brother)

occupation: member of the B.O.T.D.K and knight of fiore

Hey everyone The Trusted One here preparing you for the first chapter before anyone can say it yes there is a reason why there are some information missing on most of the characters it all will unravel through the story with that good night and peace out


	2. Chapter 1 : check mate

I do not own Fairytail or any of the charcters

**Chapter one: check mate**

_**Magnolia(inside a bar)**_

''Hey Mira wanna toss me five beers.'' yelled a large muscular man with blonde hair and a scar on his left eye he was wearing a purple shirt with red pants and a black coat hanging on his shoulders.

'' five coming straight for you laxus.''yelled the white haired barmaiden who was wearing a purple dress and finishing up an order. Mira then grabbed five mugs and filled them to the brim and slid them down to the large man named laxus. laxus then grabbed the five beers and maneuvered his way to his table.

'' well could have took you longer there Moses.'' retorted a blonde hair man who was wearing cut of jacket that was open reveling his chest and abs and he had long black boots with gray baggy pants that stopped at the top of his boots.

'' you know sting you could be a lot nicer to laxus you remember what happened last time.'' interjected a man with black hair wearing long gray pants and shirt but with half the shirt covered up by a black cape while wearing black shoes.

'' who cares what happened last time rogue i remember him flying into the table next to them losers from the knight council, now that was funny geehee.'' said a man with long black spiky hair that reached down to his butt with brown boots. he then leaned back in his chair and began to drink his beer.

'' you guys talk why to much im getting a headache especially from you gagell you don't seem to shut up do you.'' retorted a dark red haired man who had a scar on his one eye going straight down. he was wearing a white shirt and had blue pants with back shoes.

'' now Erik be nice to gegell it's not his fault that your the weakest one here.'' said Mira who jumped into the conversation.

''you know Mira you didn't have to go that far.'' said Erik as he was now sulking with his head down on the table.

''hehe sorry hey where's Natsu at i thought he'd be here.''the whit haired barmaid then searched around the bar to try and find her friend but couldn't see the one aspect that made stand out.

'' he's probably playing chess over there i think he has his hood on though.'' said laxus as he took a big gulp of his drink.

'' oh ok.. hey why don't you guys ever where your armor out in public.'' questioned the barmaid. everyone then looked at laxus to go ahead and tell her.

'' well last time we went to a bar with our Armour on Natsu beat someone in chess and the man was outraged so he swung at Natsu and you know how he can get, and since we were wearing our armor it got back to the green and we had cleaning duty for two weeks.'' the blonde man then looked down at the table in complete fear. '' i never realized how terrible clean up duty is when there is a shit ton of knights.'' then all the other four looked either at the table or turned their heads sideways in fear of what happened them two weeks.

''was it that bad oh my.'' then suddenly the bar door opened reveling a stranger wearing a green hood covering her head and face. she then walked up to the five men and sat down and removed her hood reveling a beautiful scarlet haired woman with honey brown eyes that every man yearned for and dark red lips that every women envy.

''One beer Mira and make a little stronger then usual.'' asked the scarlet haired woman who gave the barmaid a gentle smile.

'' coming right up Erza.'' the barmaid then walked back to the bar filling up a mg and putting some kind of herb in it. she then walked back to the table and set in in front of Erza. '' will this due.'' Erza then took a sip of it and a shiver went down her spine.

'' yeah that's perfect thanks.'' she then drank half the drink in one gulp. all the men in the bar looked at the woman who could drink like a man.

''you know Erza you keep drinking like that you'll be able to beat cana.'' said sting as he was watching a few ladies who was looking at him so he blew them a kiss.

'' well romeo im surprised you got away from that women who had her eyes set on you.'' Erza then gave a smirk as she saw the smile on stings face disappear.

''Erza i told you not to bring that up around these guys'' yelled sting as he slammed his hands on the table.

''THIS IS BULLSHIT!'' yelled a big man who was staring down a stranger wearing a brown hood and what looked like a white scarf.

''what is wrong my friend.'' asked the brown hooded man as he took a sip out of his mug and placed it back down on the table.

'' What's bullshit is you cheated you son of a bitch.'' the man then slammed his hands on the table and flicked his hand upwards removing the strangers hood reveling a pink haired man with onyx green eyes.

''i'm sorry sir but how do you cheat in chess there is no possible way only simple minded people believe there is a way of cheating in chess.'' retorted the pink haired man. only what he said made the man even more mad as he swiped the chess pices of the table and grabbed Natu's beer and poured it on top of him.

'' oh shit Mira call the guards were gonna have a fight on our hands.'' Mira then ran out of the bar to find the guards.

'' should we help him laxus i mean can he really beat him.'' asked Erza as she was looking at the pink haired man. she then looked at laxus an could see him grinning just a bit.

'' he'll be fine i don't know who trained him but Natsu's a master at hand to hand combat it's the others im worried about.'' Erza then looked at laxus giving him a questiong glare as she din not get what he meant by others but as soon as she turned around she saw five guys including the man who poured the beer on Natsu's head surround him. Natus then got out of his chair and took of his brown hood reveling a thin cutoff jacket reveling his chest and abs and on his his right arm was the symbol of a dragon branded on him.

'' so which one of you is ready to be knocked out first.'' Natsu then gave a huge grin that seem to piss off the man even more.

'' im going to rip you a new one.'' the man then throw a fist at Natsu but missed he continues to threw one punch right after the other but was still missing. he then thew a right uppercut which barley missed Natsu. but as he threw this natsu maneuvered to his right and kicked the mans leg underneath him. '' FUCK!.''

''is that all you got that's pathetic.'' Natsu started to walk away before he was stopped with a little knife by one of the five men surrounding him.

'' where do you think your going get him boy's.'' as soon as he said this Natsu made the most sadistic smile that sent shivers up the spines of the spectators.

the first thug came at him with a chair which he proceeded to block it by kicking the mans stomach and grabbing his hair and sending an uppercut to the jaw sending him landing on a table. the second thug came and threw frequent amount of jabs and him but none of them where able to land a single hit as they were block by Natsu's hands. the third thug tried to attack Natsu from behide but didn't work as he blocked the second one's hand down jumping on top of him pushing off of him sending the second and the third colliding into each other but sending him over to the fourth a superman punching him in the face breaking his nose and sending him out the bar door breaking it in the process.

then the second and third thug got up from their collision and both charged at Natus sending flurry's of fists trying to connect with just one. Natsu just kept leaning and dodging back words trying to get them in a tighter area. as he led them between two tables both men sent out their fists but only connected with the air. while in the process Natsu ducked underneath them shot up and grabbed their throughts. he then chock slammed both men into different tables breaking them in half. the fifth one cam at him with the knife and successfully stabbed him in the gut. the fifth thug was so happy until he met eye's with Natsu. he looked into the green oynex eye's of Natus and saw nothing but pure blood lust. the man the started to wet himself a little as he back up from Natsu. Natsu then pulled out the knife without making a noise and walked closer to the man. the man then tried to run away but was grabbed by the back of his collar as Natsu then slammed his face on the table. he then leaned down to the thugs Ear whispered to him.

'' usually i would take my time with worthless trash like you and make you die a slow death but since were not on a battlefield and there is a lot of witnesses im just going to do this.'' Natsu then slammed the knife through the thugs hand piercing all the way through sticking out of the table Natsu the watched as the man tried to pry the knife out of his hand but hand enough as he then kicked the mans head and knocked him out. five minutes later after the fight two guards came in.

'' what happened here.'' the gaurd asked but no one answered all they did was move out the way to show six guys beaten up and handcuffed to a pole with a note on the leader reading. _arrest these men for assaulting a knight and the one with the knife wound arrest him for attempted murder on a knight signed Natsu dragneal. _

'' huh that kid just cant go one week without getting into a fight can he, alright let's take them in.

at the dragneal mainsion

'' are you sure Erza can make back to the castle by herself Natsu.'' asked a worried rogue who was carrying a drunk sting.

'' yeah couldn't she be attacked by some gang or something (hiccup).'' Natsu then looked at rogue. rogue then shock his head and proceeded to punch sting in the stomach to knock him out and give him a rest.

'' alright night rogue.'' rogue then waved to Natsu as he ascended up stairs with a knocked out sting on his shoulders. Natsu then looked into the living room seeing his father igneal sitting in peace and quiet reading a book. he then proceed to sit down in the chair in front of him. the only thing separating them was a chess table. igneal was wearing a white robe and had reading glasses on.

''so i see you got into a fight with some thugs again also where are gagell and laxus. said igneal as he set his glasses on the book he was currently reading.

'' it was nothing and they went on to drink some more.'' igneall then gave a nod to Natsu's answer.

'' i see so do you want to have a little quick match if you beat me ill let you take lead into the battle.'' Natsu then gave a small smile to his father as he was already warmed up from playing chess in the bar.

'' bring it old man.'' the two then started to move their pieces trying to take out one another so far it was looking like they were even. it was silent until igneal spoke.

'' so tell me son why don't you want to fight by my side i mean you could learn a lot from watching you don't always have to go in there and fight.'' igneal then moved on of his pieces forward taking one of Natsu's.

'' well iv'e learned a lot from you it's just i believe if the leader does not fight with his men then how will they follow him after all there needs to be trust in the leader before you can follow also i could be the leader in the attack in two days by saying two words.'' igneal then raised his brow at his son's sentence.

'' but you know me a young man i need to get my sleep for when the time comes night pops.'' Natsu then walked away after he moved his piece. igneal watched his son as he waked up the stairs and was questiong what the boy meant by two words.

' that kid has the worst ways of leaving hints what does he mean two words.' he then looked down at the bored and relized that Natsu's last move had defeated him

'i see after so many years of winning i finlay lose now i see what those two words were' igneal then began to chuckle at himself for not getting the hint. 'check mate' igneal then grabbed Natu's piece and removed his own and putting it off to the side leaving his son's piece where his stood.

_**In Natsu's room**_

'' sigh time to get some rest.'' as soon as thepinked haired man went to lay down he heard someone whisper to him he then looked to his window to see Erza standing there with a smile on her face

''hey Natsu mind if i crash here tonight the queen found out i snuck out and looked the windows and all the doors she even gave permission for the watch knights to ignore my orders.'' she then looked at the pink haired man as he was half dressed in his boxers. she started to grow a little blush at sight she saw. but she was relieved it was dark so he couldn't see it.

'' sigh what ever just don't be loud i like to get some rest princess.'' as soon as he said this he got into his bed and underneath the blankets. it was a while before Natsu realized Erza was still standing looking confused. '' whats wrong now.'' asked Natsu as he was slightly irritated but Erza couldn't tell.

'' well i don't know where to sleep.'' Erza then looked at Natsu as if he should figure it out for her.

''just jump in my bed i wont bite.'' when Natsu said this he didn't know what he was doing he tired and slightly buzzed and wanted to got to sleep only if his words knew what they did to the princess.

'' you want me to sleep in the same bed with you do you even know what you're saying.'' she continued to stare at Natsu until he answered.

'' it's either that or on the cold floor plus don't worry about anyone coming in the doors locked plus im your knight if anything happens im responsible so you chose.'' Erza then had decide sleep on the floor or in a nice bed with Natsu so she decided to sleep with Natsu she undressed herself down into her bra and underwear which she always slept in and got underneath them after a while they both fell asleep. but in their sleep Natsu turned over to face Erza's back as he reached his arm over Erza's waist he pulled her into a protective embrace. Erza then smiled as she felt much warmer safer in her sleep.

_**IN THE CITY ZERDIA**_

'' well i here they have this knight who is like no other i mean he just thrives on killing everything that isn't his ally.'' said a man who was talking to his buddies who we're all interested in the story the man was talking about. '' and if you don't believe me ask Hades himself he witnessed it first hand.'' the soldier then pointed and a man who was called hades he had and eye patch covering his one eye and had long white hair that stopped at his shoulders and a beard that stopped right in the middle of his chest.

'' is it true commander Hades have you met the demon dragon.'' asked one of the soldiers as he took a bit out off his plate of food.

'' aye I've seen the man i faced him in a battle and lost terribly i watched as he took down each of my units. He's a man to be reckin with he'll kill anything he finds hostile twords him, he's the reason why i don't have this eye. he then raised his hand up and pointed to his patched eye.

'' i watched the man as i stabbed him right in the stomach but what i saw when i looked in his eyes was the scariest thing I've ever saw, when you look into his eyes you'll know the true meaning of hell.'' the men who were listening to story grew more interested into who this man was.

''he then moved forward plunging the sword deeper making it stick out the other side he then plucked my eye out with his fingers, i then fell to the ground and watched him pull the sword out without a single grunt and pick up a torch and burned his wounds shut, then an arrow shot a nipped the side of his neck spraying blood out but sadly it was not a fatal shot he then burned that part two he turned around to the man who shot it and walked slowly to him the soldier shot five more arrows but were all dodged in such a close distance he then sliced the soldiers neck spraying blood all over his body.'' Hades then looked down at the men showing them that his facial expression was telling the truth '' i'll usually never admit this but when i looked at him covered in that blood i thought to myself this man is a demon, he has the power to kill dragons if they existed.

''so who was this man.'' one of the soldiers asked a little spooked by the story Hades told.

'' the only man i'll ever be afraid of the demon dragon Natsu dragneal son of igneal

Hey guy's whats up the trusted one here giving you a new story here just seeing if it'll work out there might be a couple of the names missplled but for once im not going to waste my time with it because i know if i dont send this one out i wont get bac to it for a couple weeks because im easily sidetracked. so here is my new story hope you like it pleas read and review. im the Trusted One peace and goodnight


End file.
